wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Upper Munbach
Upper Munbach (Lungarian: Norsch Munbach) is one of the five boroughs of Munbach. It is subdivided into 13 neighborhoods, and has a population of about 1.1 million people. Overview Upper Munbach is the northernmost borough, bordering the counties of Elvebach and Nordal in Halverbach. Like West Munbach, Upper Munbach is primarily middle-class in character, containing a large amount of families with children. Certain neighborhoods at the northwestern end of the borough are known for affluence. Demographics As of a 2017 estimate, the borough has a population of approximately 1,148,000 people. Of its population, about 8% aren't Lungarian nationals, while approximately 13% are Lungarian nationals who are not ethnically Lungarian. The ethnic Lungarian population can be split up as 86.2% White Lungarian, 8.1% Black Lungarian, and 5.7% mixed. Neighborhoods Upper Munbach is divided into thirteen neighborhoods. Politics Upper Munbach has 9 seats in the City Parliament of Munbach. As of the 2016 election, its seat allocation was as follows: *SDL (4 seats) *LW (2 seats) *The Greens (1 seat) *LL (1 seat) *P (1 seat) The elected mayor is David Narbrock (SDL). Narbrock was elected to his first four-year term in 2012, and was reelected to his second and final term in 2016. Education Primary and secondary schools There are 159 primary schools and 75 secondary schools in Upper Munbach. Tertiary schools Upper Munbach is home to 13 Gymnasiüm and 21 Kariersküle. ;Gymnasiüm *Alexander Pausch School — Plentz *Eggerton School — Eggerton *Gregor Alfbarg School — Ürmer *Helena Fischer School — Junglock *Henrik Karver School — Ürmer *Irena Dür School — Laun *Junglock School — Junglock *Karl Blössen School — Junglock *Katerina Schlosserbarg School — Neunschauss *Paul Dennig School — Mausen *Upper Munbach School of Natural Sciences — Klausen *Upper Munbach School of Social Sciences and Humanities — Völn *Upper Munbach School of Technology — Kurwer Private schools There are three private schools in Upper Munbach. *Daniel Traut School — Blotsje (boys boarding school; Church of Lungary) *Maschausen School for Girls — Blotsje (girls boarding school; Church of Lungary) *Upper Munbach Christian School — Ürmer (coed day school; Church of Lungary) Universities There are two institutes and one private college in Upper Munbach. *Hefferschaus College of Art and Design (private art college) — Ürmer *Munbach Institute of Business and Management (business institute) — Ürmer *Munbach Institute of Liberal Arts (institute) — Junglock ;Kariersküle *Blotsje School for Vocational Studies — Blotsje *Dausch School of Art and Design — Dausch *Dolf School for Vocational Studies — Dolf *Kurwer School for Vocational Studies — Kurwer *Junglock School for Vocational Studies — Junglock *Munbach School of Agricultural Science — Junglock *Munbach School for Domestic Services — Mausen *Munbach School for Military Training — Klausen *Neunschauss School for Vocational Studies — Neunschauss *Upper Munbach School of Art — Völn *Upper Munbach School of Childcare — Mausen *Upper Munbach School of Computer Sciences — Eggerton *Upper Munbach School of Dance — Ürmer *Upper Munbach School of Drama and Performing Arts — Laun *Upper Munbach School of Music — Dolf *Upper Munbach School of Trades — Junglock *Upper Munbach Vocational School for Social Sciences — Dolf *Upper Munbach Vocational School of Science — Laun *Ürmer Cosmetology School — Ürmer *Ürmer School for Vocational Studies — Ürmer *Ürmer School for Vocational Technology — Ürmer Category:Munbach Category:Boroughs of Munbach